


Messy Little Raindrops

by Measured



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/F, Yuri, sex in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured





	Messy Little Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaraJaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/gifts).



The plains are vast in front of them, endless green waves. The sky is grey and darker; the first rainfall comes before noon. Huey nickers and shakes the drops free from his wings, and looks up as if the rain has personally offended him.

"It smells like home," Lyn whispers. Her gaze is turned heavenward with only what can be a prayer of thanks.

Huey indignantly canters off, seeking shelter in the slanted, sharp rocks no more than a mile from them.

Florina smiles. "Huey's always been very prissy about getting wet."

She says it more to herself, for Lyn's attention is drawn away by the rain. It is a soft, gentle downpour, a great contrast to the torrents which cause mudslides and floods.

Lyn holds out her hands and cups it to catch the water, humming a song of the Sacae which Florina doesn't know yet. Lyn is slowly teaching her the tales, the songs, but she knows it will take a lifetime to learn them all.

Florina slips under the shelter of their dwelling. Humidity makes her hair frizzy, and unmanageable.

"Come on out, Florina," Lyn laughs. "The water is fine."

And because it's Lyn, and because she can never really resist her, she comes out. The rain has gone from a gentle shower to something more powerful, but not quite dangerous. There is no thunder rumbling over the plains, no flash of lightning in the skies.

Lyn cups her cheeks and pulls her close for a kiss. The rain pours down around her, droplets falling down her back, between her breasts, the small of her back. Lyn's hair is soaked. It's just cold enough that her nipples have hardened, and show clearly through the wet dress. Florina is caught by the sight of her. Sometimes Lyn is just so striking that Florina can't look away.

Lyn nuzzles against her cheek, close to her neck. She pulls Florina into an embrace, and kisses her again amidst the taste of rain between them. There isn't a question of _do you want to?_ murmured. Just a smile passed and they're kissing again. They stumble down to the wet grass, and Lyn pushes the skirting of Florina's short dress up around her hips. She doesn't bother with removing it entirely, but just undoes the buttons on the front of Florina's dress so she can kiss between her breasts. She begins at the bottom, nibbling at her skin and rubs her face in the softness. She cups and squeezes both of Florina's breasts, and licks at the hardened nubs of her nipples. Florina rubs against her, helpless under the onslaught.

She closes her eyes because whenever she opens them she's blinking away raindrops, but oh Lyn looks so striking like this. Lyn's hair is slicked against her face, the ponytail sticks to the back of her neck. Florina can only imagine the mess hers must be; curly hair and humidity don't mix well.

Lyn's clothing is easier than Florina's. Again, she doesn't get it all off, but with the slits at the side, it's much easier to push up. Lyn is aggressive, pushing her knee between Florina's legs. They tumble in the wet grass and mud until Florina is on top and straddling the top of Lyn's thigh. She carefully spreads the folds of skin and begins to rut against Lyn's rain-slick thigh.

One of Lyn's hands steadies Florina, while the other goes between her legs. Florina reaches out, meeting her hands with Lyn's as they both worked close together. With each rolling of her hips, she thrusts in and out, her fingers growing warm, sticky and wet from Lyn's juices.

Her breasts bounce, free from the bindings and her dress. Lyn openly admires them, admires her.

Even through it all, it still makes Florina blush a little. She trusts Lyn more than anyone in the world, but there'll always be a little shyness in her, even around the person she loves most.

The rain comes down harder, colder now. There's a burning under her skin. With each roll of her hips, she rubs her clit against Lyn's thigh. It's throbbing with pressure now, tingling all over her body in a rush.

Their hands brush as she works her fingers in and out, and Lyn touches herself. It makes it more intimate, somehow, through it all. Knuckles tap together, fingers almost interlock as they fit together for her pleasure.

She's hot and cold, burning and freezing all at once. Their hands are bumping with more intensity as the rain comes down. The climax comes as a white hot flash in her loins that moves outwards. She feels the tensing of Lyn around her, inside becoming soft as the juices slick her fingers.

The afterglow is cut short by a rumble of thunder, and flash in the sky and suddenly they're both tumbling down in the mud. The wind is cold against her back, reminding her that not all storms are as gentle as they start out as. Oh, this will never come out of their clothes. She reaches up to smooth her hair down, only to make it dirtier in the process. They both try to push up from the wet ground, only to slip and slide, falling back into it with a laugh. After a few tries, they both manage to stand up and hurry off towards the hut, far dirtier than they started before.

There's a smear of mud on Lyn's cheek as she stares out at the rain. She worries a little about Huey, though she knows he's been through blizzards and far worse in Ilia.

Lyn turns to her, smiling and knowing. "Don't worry, Huey will be fine. That Pegasus is a tough little thing."

Florina smiles too. She can't help it, Lyn pulls every unsettling feeling from her, lets Florina cling to her arm when she's feeling weak and scared and knows just the right words to say.

She looks out at the plains, which have become her home.

But no, she thinks. It's not the plains that are hers, but _Lyn_. The plains are in Lyn's blood, they call to her with the stories of Mother Earth's hair and Father Sky's blessings and, and so Florina chooses it too.

Her gods are Florina's gods, her tales slowly make up Florina's life, until one day she will speak the language and sing the songs of another race which has taken her in as family.

She's wife and friend, comrade and lover. Sometimes she dreams of cold and white, the way the moon shines on newly fallen snow, but she does not regret it. Wherever Lyn is, that is where she belongs.


End file.
